


South Fork

by Marona



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Addiction, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marona/pseuds/Marona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Moje imię w jego ustach brzmiało perfekcyjnie. Chciałem, by je powtarzał. Z czasem zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak brzmi ono wykrzyczane jego niskim, zachrypniętym tonem głosu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Fork

****Choć czerń spowiła powłokę nieba już wiele godzin temu, utrzymująca się wysoka temperatura była nie do zniesienia. Blondyn otarł czoło, nie będąc pewnym, czy chłodne krople na jego skórze są efektem udaru czy grypy, z której nie mógł się wyleczyć. Przyłożył do spierzchniętych ust butelkę sznapsa, po czym wziął głęboki łyk, czując, jak jego gardło zaczyna płonąć. Zacisnął powieki. Czuł ból w każdej komórce swojego ciała. Zatoczył się do budki telefonicznej, po czym sięgnął po słuchawkę. Przyłożył ją do czoła, próbując odebrać sobie choć odrobinę cierpienia.

Czuł, że wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa spowodowały zator w jego gardle. Nie pamiętał już, czy potrafi rozmawiać. Bez patrzenia na swój telefon potrafił przyznać, że ostatnie połączenie telefoniczne odebrał dawniej niż dwa tygodnie temu; a przecież miał tak wiele do powiedzenia.

Wcisnął dłoń do ciasnej kieszeni spodni, poszukując drobnych monet, które następnie wsunął do automatu. Nie znał jeszcze swojego przyszłego rozmówcy. Podobno na imię ma mieć Sofiane, jest dostępna przez całą dobę i lubi seks analny.

Przeniósł cyfry z linii swojego wzroku na drobną klawiaturę zapomnianej przez wszystkich budki telefonicznej i oparł się o jedną ze szklanych ścian. Jego wzrok powędrował do góry, gdzie dostrzegł sporą ilość drobnych owadów, otulonych pajęczymi sieciami.

\- Witaj skarbie, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Rozbrzmiał subtelny, zachęcający kobiecy ton głosu.

Przyłożył dłoń do czoła, upewniając się, czy jeszcze należy do świata żywych. Poczuł pod palcami pulsujące tempo w okolicy swojej skroni, utwierdzające go w przekonaniu, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

\- Witaj Sofiane - Odczytał imię z kartki wsuniętej za kabel słuchawki - Nie mogę spać, wiesz? Nie zmrużyłem oka przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt godzin.

Usłyszał tylko ciche sapnięcie, które miało zwiastować zerwanie połączenia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, tak się jednak nie stało.

\- Mam sprawić, że poczujesz się senny czy chcesz się rozbudzić? - Spytała niepewnym głosem. Szybko oszacował, że jest szczupłą, drobną blondynką. Najprawdopodobniej rozwódką, która dorabia na nocnej linii.

Wziął głęboki oddech, czując nienaturalną wilgoć w powietrzu.

\- Nie wiem, Sofiane. Czuję się jednocześnie zmęczony i pobudzony - Odpowiedział, samemu nie będący pewnym, do czego zmierza. - Zwykle, gdy czujesz się głupio, gdy jesteś zażenowana lub wiesz, że to, co chcesz powiedzieć zabrzmi jednoznacznie, mówisz _to nie tak, jak myślisz_. Słyszałaś to wcześniej?

\- Wielokrotnie.

\- No właśnie. - Zakołysał butelką, która tego wieczoru była mu jedynym towarzyszem - do czasu, aż poznał Sofiane, dostępną przez całą dobę i lubiącą seks analny. - Ja byłem uczniem. On nauczycielem. Ale to nie tak jak myślisz.

Usłyszał to typowe, przewidywalne parsknięcie śmiechem.

\- Nauczył mnie wszystkiego, o istnieniu czego wcześniej nie miałem pojęcia. Pokazał mi całe piękno i ohydę tego świata, wcisnął w rękę dyplom uznania i wykopał mnie, przyjmując młodszy rocznik.

Pod drugiej stronie zapadła głucha cisza.

\- Skarbie, ta linia dużo kosztuje. Myślę, że powinieneś znaleźć tańszego rozmówcę.

Prychnął śmiechem i przewrócił oczami, ponownie pozdrawiając owinięte w kokon muchy.

\- Zabijałem go, Sofiane. A on zabijał mnie i nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo uzależniająca była każda z tych małych śmierci. Jeśli zatrzymasz mnie na linii, opowiem ci krótką baśń na dobranoc.

\- Czekam. Ale najpierw znajdź garść dolarów w swoim portfelu.

 

***

 

Nim przystąpiłem do zespołu, zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem negocjować warunki kontraktu. Nie wyobrażałem sobie dwóch lat spędzonych w trasie, pociągany za sznurki ludzi, dla których miałem stać się produktem średniej klasy. Nigdy nie myślałem o założeniu rodziny, jednak związek z Ashley miał przypieczętować wszystkie cele, które powinienem zrealizować jako mężczyzna. Nagle jeden casting zmienił moje życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i pociągnął za sobą lawinę wydarzeń, które nigdy nie powinny mieć miejsca. Jednak to one dopełniły brzmienie mojego imienia; wyraziły człowieka, którym jestem i przeznaczeniem którego było znaleźć się w tym miejscu.

Kiedy rozpoczęliśmy pierwsze wspólne próby po wielu tygodniach solowych sesji, Adam traktował mnie na równi z każdym innym członkiem zespołu. Nie zwracałem na niego szczególnej uwagi; chciałem zarobić pieniądze, które pozwoliłyby mi dociągnąć do czterdziestki na przyzwoitym poziomie. Nie szukałem przyjaciół wśród ludzi, którzy nazywali się artystami. Igranie z nimi nigdy nie kończy się dobrze.

Po jeden z wielu prób, Adam zaczepił mnie na parkingu samochodowym. Oparł się o moje auto, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem znaczną różnicę w naszym wzroście i poczułem się zdezorientowany. Wcisnąłem ręce w kieszenie spodni, odnajdując zapomnianą wcześniej paczkę papierosów. Brunet przez dłuższą chwilę studiował moją twarz, a jego intensywne spojrzenie zaczęło mnie peszyć. Jego skupiony wzrok zawsze przewiercał tęczówki rozmówcy na wskroś i myślę, że to był jeden z powodów, dla których zawsze dostawał to, czego pragnął. Cóż, jeśli mam być szczery, trudno było mu się oprzeć.

\- Chciałbym zamienić z tobą słowo. - Powiedział, stukając palcami w karoserię mojego auta. Napięcie pomiędzy nami zaczęło zanikać za chmurą papierosowego dymu, który wypuściłem z ust.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, poklepując kolejne kieszenie. Sięgnąłem po telefon, upewniając się, czy nie czekają na mnie żadne sensacyjne wiadomości. Czułem się wykończony i śpiący,a jedyne o czym marzyłem to gorący prysznic i miękka, pachnąca lawendą pościel.

\- W dwóch słowach. - Odparłem, odblokowując przyciskiem drzwi, dając tym samym znak, że zamierzam się pożegnać. Zignorowałem jego spojrzenie, próbujące zmusić mnie do utrzymania z nim dłuższego kontaktu.

\- Mogę bez słów, jeśli się spieszysz.

Zamarłem w bezruchu, po raz pierwszy odważnie spotykając mój wzrok z jego błękitnymi tęczówkami, przez które przemknął nieznany mi cień. Nerwowo zaśmiałem się, kręcąc głową. Cofnąłem się na krok w obronnym geście, jednak niewidzialna siła skłoniła mnie w stronę jego ciała ponownie.

\- Adam, mam narzeczoną. Nie chcę nieporozumień. - Odparłem, nerwowo gestykulując. Zaczynałem się śmiać coraz głośniej. Nie przewidywałem, że taki scenariusz może w ogóle mieć miejsce w moim nudnym, małym świecie.

Patrzył na mnie z niewytłumaczalnym półuśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Przestąpił na drugą nogę, oczyszczając gardło cichym pomrukiem.

\- Hm? - Przechyliłem głowę, zrzucając ostatni uśmiech z mojej twarzy. Ponownie zaciągnąłem się suchym, drażniącym dymem, próbując przełknąć ślinę, która zatrzymała się na końcu mojego gardła.

Przeczesał palcami swoje włosy, wzruszając ramionami. Wyprostował plecy, powolnym krokiem mijając mój profil. Poczułem zapach jego perfum, które choć znałem bardzo dobrze, w połączeniu z zapachem jego skóry tworzyły ciekawą i wyjątkowo pociągającą mieszankę.

\- Spróbuję być profesjonalny. Dobrej nocy, Tommy.

W duchu dziękowałem, że zmrok o tej porze roku zapada szybciej niż latem, bo moje policzki zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Odruchowo przygryzłem dolną wargę, ponownie śmiejąc się, tym razem do samego siebie. Odwróciłem się w stronę auta, słysząc jego kroki gdzieś za sobą.

 

Moje imię w jego ustach brzmiało perfekcyjnie. Chciałem, by je powtarzał. Z czasem zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak brzmi ono wykrzyczane jego niskim, zachrypniętym tonem głosu.

 

***

 

Tamtą szczególną noc pamiętam jako ferię kolorów, a wszystkie słyszane przeze mnie dźwięki tworzyły melodię tętniącego życiem miasta. Spotkałem w sobie każdy możliwy rodzaj trunku; od lekkich win, które zaczęliśmy serwować po południu, aż po absynt, który zmącił mój umysł.

Jeszcze przed zapadnięciem zmierzchu byłem tak pijany, że nie mogłem odnaleźć warg Adama, które zawsze były zbyt daleko mnie. Jego masywne dłonie błądziły po moich ramionach, udach, przyciągały mnie w swoim kierunku, a moje bezwładne ciało poddawało się tej cyrkowej zabawie, jak gdyby było do niej stworzone.

Piłem, gdy patrzyłem w kierunku Adama zbyt długo. Piłem, gdy dźwięk jego śmiechu podobał mi się z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. Piłem, kiedy moje ręce w żebrzącym geście przyciągnęły jego twarz do mojej po raz pierwszy i piłem wtedy, gdy przyznałem mojej narzeczonej, że jego wargi smakują jak cynamon.

Moje poczucie winy spływało ze mnie wprost proporcjonalnie do ilości alkoholu, który przemykał przez moje zaciśnięte gardło. Oprócz tego było jeszcze jedno drobne uzależnienie, które pieściło moje zmysły i skołatane emocje. To uzależnienie o niebieskim spojrzeniu i charyzmie, za którą dałbym się zabić.

Nie pamiętam momentu, w którym całe to szaleństwo zdominowało moje życie. Spodziewałem się, że być może pewnego dnia trafię do łóżka z innym mężczyzną, jednak nie mogłem przewidzieć, że moje serce będzie się roztapiało pod wpływem jego głosu. Potrzebowałem Adama w każdym aspekcie mojego życia i każdej przestrzeni, w której lokowałem moje emocje.

Nie wiem, gdzie byliśmy. Do tej pory przywołując mgliste wspomnienia nie potrafię rozróżnić detali, które być może naprowadziłyby mnie na właściwy trop. Spodziewam się, że był to dom znajomych Sashy, która podała adres taksówkarzowi, liczącemu na dobry zarobek. Adam wcisnął w jego dłoń sto dolarów; zaczęliśmy się kłócić i licytować o to, który z nas okazał się lepszym kompanem do rozmowy. Facet wyciągnął tej nocy swoją miesięczną pensję, a gdyby nie jego przezorna powściągliwość być może zgarnąłby również stawkę, jaką były usta Adama, chętne dosięgnąć jego krocza.

Leżałem na kanapie, czując na sobie ciężar ciała bruneta. Jego dłoń wędrowała pod materiałem mojej niedbale rozpiętej koszuli, gdy ja sam przeplatałem między palcami kosmyki jego włosów.

\- Chcesz odlecieć? - Szepnął mi do ucha, gładząc zgięcie mojego łokcia.

Prychnąłem śmiechem; już dawno bujałem w obłokach i czułem, jak gdyby moja dusza uwolniła się spoza ciała. Leniwym wzrokiem obserwowałem jak dwóch mężczyzn w asyście drobnej blondynki przekazuje sobie strzykawkę, podając kilka sztuk igieł.

\- Zwariowałeś? - Poderwałem się, mrużąc powieki. Oprzytomniałem jedynie na chwilę, bo kilka słów później znów leżałem na kanapie - W życiu nie paliłem nawet skręta

\- Jeden strzał

\- Byle nie złoty. - W odpowiedzi posłałem mu niepewny uśmiech.

Przeniosłem się do innego stanu świadomości, a krew w moich żyłach wrzała, poczynając od ramienia, po tors, dół brzucha i kończyny. Ciepło skumulowało się w moim podbrzuszu, a wszystkie towarzyszące mi dreszcze spotęgowały orgazm, który osiągnąłem bez żadnego innego powodu niż mętny płyn, który teraz zatruwał moje ciało.

Kolory z żywej ferii zaczęły gasnąć, zlewając się w skalę szarości, a moja tchawica stawała się zbyt wąska na zaczerpnięcie choćby jednego, głębszego haustu powietrza. Czułem, jak moje kości się łamią i słyszałem ten doprowadzający mnie do szału dźwięk. Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie większej tortury niż to, co właśnie przeżywałem. Przyspieszony puls odbijał się głuchym echem w mojej głowie, która niemal eksplodowała, a ból rozlewał się po moim ciele, wprawiając je w chaotyczne konwulsje. Pamiętam jeden krzyk, który wyszedł z moich ust. I to było moim ostatnim wspomnieniem, bo nawet nie zdążyłem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że umieram.

 

Moja historia na tym się jednak nie skończyła. Przeżyłem, bo Adam zareagował w chwili, gdy moje źrenice rozlały się na całej powierzchni brązowych tęczówek. Jak żałosny byłby mój koniec, gdybym przedawkował heroinę, której nigdy wcześniej nie próbowałem, pozostawiając mojej rodzinie czterocyfrowe saldo na koncie w banku?

Pamiętam dzień, w którym Adam mocno ściskał moje dłonie, powtarzając, że już nigdy nie narazi mnie na niebezpieczeństwo. Że znaczę dla niego więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie i nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdybym przegrał życie z jego powodu. Patrzył na mnie z poczuciem winy, a ja spoglądałem w jego kierunku jak zahipnotyzowany, wsłuchując się w bełkot, który docierał do moich uszu z pewnym opóźnieniem. Nigdy nie odważyłbym się wyznać mu moich uczuć - o ile kiedykolwiek potrafiłbym je zdefiniować.

 

***

 

Wieczór spędzony w Amsterdamie był niesamowity. Pokochałem to miasto jak swoje własne i nie mogło do mnie dotrzeć, jak szybko minęły cztery dni, które spędziliśmy, błąkając się pomiędzy klubami i restauracjami. Wszyscy członkowie zespołu żywo przeżywali nasz pocałunek, który zdecydowanie należał do największych atrakcji tej nocy. Kiedy opuszczaliśmy kulisy i ruszyliśmy w stronę czekających na nas taksówek, zaatakowała nas grupa fanów, proszących o wspólne zdjęcia i autografy. Moje ciało przeszedł paraliżujący dreszcz, kiedy dłoń Adama zacisnęła się wokół mojej, a jego wargi złożyły czuły pocałunek na mojej skroni. Owszem, dzieliliśmy intymność na scenie, ale miało to na celu rozgrzanie publiczności i nagłośnienie fenomentu nowego artysty w mediach. Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymaliśmy się za ręce w miejscach, które mogłyby ściągnąć na nas uwagę paparazzich. Pomyślałem o Ashley, która ujrzałaby fotografie, będące dowodem na to, że jednak potrafię okazywać czułość. Pomyślałem również o moich rodzicach, którzy i tak nie potrafili znieść myśli, że całuję innych mężczyzn i biorę za to pieniądze. Moja dłoń sprytnie wyślizgnęła się z łagodnego uścisku i powędrowała w stronę zeszytu, proszącego się o złożenie na nim podpisu z dedykacją.

 

***

 

Gdzieś pomiędzy moim pijackim bełkotem i melodyjnym brzmieniem głosu Adama, znalazłem miejsce na kilka słów, które miały uporządkować cały ten chaos.

Jechaliśmy wypożyczonym vanem w kierunku miasta, w którym czekała na nas reszta zespołu. Wtuliłem się we własne ramiona ułożone na desce rozdzielczej i wpatrywałem się w profil bruneta, który mierzył drogę przed sobą.

\- Może powinniśmy ze sobą być?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kręcąc głową. Rozluźnił swoje ramiona, spuszczając jedną dłoń na drążek zmiany biegów.

\- Szaleję za Tobą, Tommy.

Oczywiście, że miałem tego świadomość. Adam spędzał ze mną każdą możliwą chwilę. Po raz pierwszy poczułem, że mam w życiu kogoś, na kim naprawdę zaczyna mi zależeć.

 

Kilka godzin później, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się na wzgórzu w pobliżu South Fork, pozwolił mi spędzić kilka chwil z własnymi myślami sam na sam.

Choć nigdy nie kochałem Ashley, jakaś część mnie tęskniła za nią, tonem wesołego głosu i uśmiechem, który pojawiał się na jej twarzy wraz z moim powrotem do domu. Nasze pożegnanie trwało zaledwie kilka minut i zakończyło się gorzką dla mnie wymianą słów. Nie umiałem przyznać się do tego, że podzieliłem los tysięcy młodych dziewczyn, popadając w katastroficzne zauroczenie z mężczyzną, który stał się nie tylko moim pracodawcą, kochankiem, ale również idolem. Nie wracając więcej do smaku jego ust, który Ashley poznała w jednej z moich pijanych opowieści, zaserwowałem jedynie kilka oschłych zdań na temat moich problemów osobistych. Nie rozumiałem tego, co działo się w moim życiu i postanowiłem zacząć sprzątać cały ten bałagan, który zaczął się piętrzyć pod nieobecność moich trzeźwych zmysłów. Poczułem ciepłe powietrze tuż za moim uchem, a cichy, kojący szept wprowadził uśmiech na moją twarz. Po chwili silne ramiona zamknęły się wokół mojego ciała, a ja oparłem potylicę o ramię Adama, mrużąc oczy.

\- Uwielbiam to miejsce. Jeśli jeszcze raz się w nim znajdziemy, przysięgam, że przyjmę oświadczyny. - Wybełkotał, a ja roześmiałem się, kręcąc głową. Och, boże, tak bardzo zwariowałem na jego punkcie. Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać tego rozpędzonego pociągu, który nieuchronnie zmierzał w stronę urwiska.

 

***

 

Jeszcze tej samej nocy, pięć kilometrów przed zjazdem w stronę Minneapolis, Adam zatrzymał auto przy głównej ulicy.

\- Pomożemy im? - Spytał, kierując wzrok za szybę.

Nie wiedziałem o czym mówi, póki nie wychyliłem się, zerkając w stronę pobocza. Ujrzałem przed sobą młodą parę, trzymającą tablicę z nazwą miasta, do którego zmierzaliśmy. Był sam środek upalnej nocy, a w zasięgu wzroku nie dostrzegłem żadnego innego auta.

\- W porządku. - Wzruszyłem ramionami, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji.

Kiedy młodzi nachylili się nad szybą Adama, ujrzałem przed sobą nastoletniego chłopaka o jasnej karnacji i rozwianych karmelowych włosach.

\- Podrzucicie nas? - Spytał z czarującym uśmiechem. Przez chwilę pomyślałem, że należy do tej grupy studentów, którzy walkę o najlepszy stopień przypłaciliby własnym zdrowiem i dziesiątkami zarwanych nocy.

\- Nie ma problemu. - Odparł Adam, wskazując miejsca za naszymi plecami.

Ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę, wsłuchując się w brzmienie nudnych melodii z lokalnego radia nadającego country. Adam oczyścił gardło cichym pomrukiem, po czym mocniej zacisnął palce wokół kierownicy.

\- Co was tu sprowadza? - Spytał, nie kryjąc zaciekawienia

\- Zmierzamy w stronę _Purple basement._

Uśmiech na twarzy Adama mówił wszystko. Wdzięcznie przygryzł dolną wargę, poprawiając uścisk na kierownicy.

__\- Purple basement? -_ Powtórzyłem, opierając dłoń na zagłówku należącym do fotela Adama. Odwróciłem się w stronę obcej nam pary._

Dziewczyna, wyglądająca na nieco śmielszą, zacisnęła palce na kolanie chłopaka. Ten gest nie uszedł mojej uwadze. W świetle słabej żarówki próbowałem przyjrzeć się ich twarzom; po dłuższej chwili zastanawiałem się, czy któraś z par warg oddaje niedbałe i chaotyczne pocałunki, do jakich przyzwyczaił mnie Adam.

\- Myślę, że znaleźliście to, czego szukacie.

Nie miałem pojęcia o czym rozmawiają. Patrzyłem w kierunku Adama, jednak nie skupił na mnie swojej uwagi. Powróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji, próbując dostrzec tablicę ze znakiem określającym najbliższy zjazd w stronę stacji benzynowej.

 

Moim ciałem wstrząsnął paraliżujący dreszcz, gdy delikatne, kobiece dłonie powolnym ruchem wplotły się w pasma moich włosów. Kolejne palce spłynęły po obojczykach, zarysowując ich linię, a jeszcze następne zakradły się pod materiał bluzki, którą miałem na sobie. Nie mogłem się doliczyć ilości palców i rąk, które nagle zaczęły przywłaszczać sobie moje ciało. Nie wiedziałem już czy należą one do kobiety czy do mężczyzny, nie wiedziałem czy moje ciało zniesie kolejny, przytłaczająco ciężki orgazm i nie wiedziałem czym jest _purple basement,_ choć zaczynałem się tego domyślać. Adam zatrzymał swoje auto, nie gasząc silnika i pewnym siebie ruchem zwrócił swój tors w kierunku mężczyzny. Chwycił jego kark, przyciągając do siebie tym władczym gestem, który znałem najlepiej na świecie. Fala zazdrości uderzyła w mój żołądek, odbierając mi oddech, gdy zobaczyłem, jak jego język walczy o dominację z tym drugim. Moje wargi pozostawały rozchylone ze zdumienia i widoku, który miałem tuż przed oczami. Odwróciłem się, spoglądając w kierunku brunetki. Chciałem jednocześnie śmiać się i płakać; ta kuriozalna sytuacja zdawała się być jedynie snem lub kolejną fantazją, które nawiedzały mnie w snach coraz częściej. Oparłem ramiona o zagłówek, który cały drżał od nieustającego warkotu silnika.

\- Chyba powinniśmy za nimi nadążyć, co? - Westchnęła dziewczyna, ponownie wprowadzając swoje chłodne palce w moje włosy. Moje płuca momentalnie skurczyły się w sobie, a zęby zacisnęły się, nie pozwalając mi szepnąć choćby słowa. Samochód niebezpiecznie się poruszył, przez co spiąłem mięśnie, a długi i przeraźliwie bolesny jęk przerwał ciszę, która zapadła między mną a brunetką.

 

Pokój hotelowy miał żółte ściany, pokryte tanią tapetą w abstrakcyjne ornamenty. Wpatrywałem się w nie, gdy jedna, dwie lub trzy pary ust - nie pamiętam - zaciekle walczyły o dostęp pomiędzy moje uda. Zasłoniłem twarz ramieniem; chwilę później mój nos zanurzył się w długich, ciemnych włosach, które pachniały świeżymi malinami. Owtorzyłem oczy, mając przed sobą wyjątkowo piękną twarz młodej kobiety.

Do dziś zastanawiam się, czy była legalna.

Wtedy nie miało to znaczenia. Choć uwielbiałem Adama na każdy możliwy sposób, zatęskniłem za dotykiem skóry twarzy, której nie pokrywał ostry zarost.

 

Wiele miesięcy po tym zdarzeniu wracałem myślami do nieznajomej brunetki o zielonym spojrzeniu, które tamtej nocy pokochałem na swój wyjątkowy sposób. Wszystkie moje uczucia zgasły, gdy odezwała się po dwóch latach po raz pierwszy. Wysłała mi fotografię, odnajdując mój oficjalny profil w sieci. Było to zdjęcie małego zawiniątka i choć menadżer zareagował gromkim śmiechem, sczytując moją pocztę, ja poczułem przeraźliwy, dotkliwy ból w okolicach żołądka.

To było kolejnym, sennym koszmarem, z którego wybudzałem się zdecydowanie za długo.

 

Tłumaczyłem sobie, że za chwilę rozwinie się medialny skandal, czyniąc ze mnie skończonego drania. Że to zdjęcie jest początkiem drogi, mającej na celu zerwać ze mnie każdy cent zarobiony w trasie i w pewnej chwili zacząłem błagać o taki rozwój wydarzeń. Mój niepokój wzrastał, gdy kolejne dni i tygodnie później skrzynka mailowa milczała podobnie, jak telefon. Każdego poranka sprawdzałem wszystkie podrzędne serwisy plotkarskie, szukając w nagłówkach mojego nazwiska. Od tamtego czasu minął kolejny rok. Nie potrafiłem się przyznać przed samym sobą, że spłodziłem dziecko podczas przypadkowej nocy spędzonej z nieznajomą parą w podmiejskim motelu. Nie mogąc się pogodzić z tym stanem rzeczy, zacząłem przelewać swoją winę na Adama. Do dziś nie wie, że zostałem ojcem. Do dziś nie wie, jak bardzo złamał mnie dzień, w którym zobaczyłem mojego syna po raz pierwszy i jak dotąd ostatni.

 

***

 

Wpatrywałem się w oczy Adama, szukając w nich swojego odbicia. Na jego twarzy zagościł nic niemówiący mi półuśmiech, a jego dłoń powędrowała na moją szyję. Kciukiem gładził krawędź mojej szczęki, zarysowując kontur ust, a moja klatka piersiowa stawała się zbyt ciasna na przyspieszający oddech. To był jeden z nielicznych dni, kiedy budziliśmy się wspólnie, w pełnej trzeźwości wszystkich zmysłów.

\- Jesteś przy mnie szczęśliwy? - Zapytał szeptem, wprowadzając swoje palce w kosmyki moich rozrzuconych na poduszce włosów.

Długo wpatrywałem się w jego oblicze, zapamiętując wszystkie detale twarzy. Kolor tęczówek, kształt dolnej wargi, drobne piegi, zdobiące jego policzki. Zadane cichym głosem pytanie odbijało się echem w mojej głowie, z każdą chwilą przekonując mnie, jak wiele nowych emocji poznałem dzięki jego uczuciom.

\- Jestem. - Odparłem, współdzieląc z nim uśmiech, który przerodził się w długi pocałunek. Czułem ciepłe promienie porannego słońca, oblewające moje ciało, uwydatniające wszystkie jego załamania i zagłębienia. To był nasz ostatni wspólny poranek spędzony w tak wyjątkowy sposób.

 

***

 

Miałem wrażenie, że zapominam już, jak wygląda światło dnia. Żyłem jedynie nocą, a niemal każda z nich była dla mnie zgubna.

Moje ręce spłynęły z pleców Adama na zimną podłogę, lepiącą się od ilości zasychających na niej trunków. Rozchyliłem uda szerzej, pozwalając mu na głębsze ruchy, jednak nie dawały mi one satysfakcji.

\- Mocniej. - Warknąłem, przeklinając moje otępiałe zmysły. Nie pamiętam koloru tabletek, które wybrałem językiem z dłoni ciemnoskórego tancerza, którego imienia nie mogłem zapamiętać

\- Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. - Odparł, chwytając moje uda i przyciągając moje biodra bliżej siebie. Miałem wrażenie, że w ogóle go nie czuję

\- Uderz mnie. - Powiedziałem krótko, odwracając wzrok od jego twarzy. Byłem pewien, że ujrzę w jego oczach zaskoczenie i dezaprobatę. - Uderz mnie, do cholery - Powtórzyłem, gdy jego ruchy zwolniły. Czułem jakąś niewytłumaczalną potrzebę ukarania siebie za ostatnie tygodnie,w których miłość do czarnowłosego zacząłem przelewać na miłość do wszystkich używek, jakie tylko wpadały mi w ręce.

Jego dłoń nieśmiało spotkała się z moim udem. Roześmiałem się i uniosłem dłoń, wymierzając w jego twarz surowy policzek.

\- To miałem na myśli.

Jego wzrok przestał mówić mi cokolwiek. Władczo zacisnął dłonie wokół moich nadgarstków i kilka chwil później wymamrotał coś pod nosem, oddalając się na bezpieczną odległość. Westchnął cicho, po czym niechlujnie naciągnął na siebie ubrania, opuszczając mój hotelowy pokój.

 

***

 

**Adam L**

10:11

_Pojutrze wyjeżdżamy do Berlina. Jeśli nie wrócisz dziś do wieczora, zgłaszamy twoje zaginięcie. Pamiętasz jeszcze o mnie? Bo, do jasnej cholery, zaczynam wariować i nie wiem, co się dzieje._

 

**Adam L**

11:23

_Łamiesz mi serce, Tommy._

 

***

 

Obiecałem sobie, że odrodzę się na nowo wraz z trasą koncertową, która miała być moim własnym, prywatnym odwykiem od zwyczajów, które towarzyszyły moim wieczorom zbyt często. Poddałem się już na początku, gdy poczułem pod palcami ciepłą skórę jednego z tancerzy i podzieliłem z nim kilka oddechów, smakujących jak dobre whisky.

Przejąłem z jego rąk butelkę, wciskając w jego zaciśniętą pięść uncję kryształów, które znalazłem w mojej kieszeni kilka dni po hucznych urodzinach Adama. Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie dotknę narkotyków. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wraz ze szczytnym postanowieniem, zaczęły wpadać w moje ręce coraz częściej.

Wraz z dwudziestoletnim, wysokoprocentowym towarzyszem wynajęliśmy najdroższy apartament w paryskim wieżowcu. Nim słońce schowało się za urokliwymi budynkami najpiękniejszego miasta, jakie dotąd widziałem, moje ciało było już bezwładne, a zmysły otępiałe.

Pamiętam, jak silne ręce ustawiły mnie do pionu, a wściekły wzrok niebieskich tęczówek pożerał mnie w całości. Oprzytomniałem, gdy brunet zderzył moje plecy z zimną ścianą.

\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? - Powtarzał, a krew w moich skroniach mocno zapulsowała. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy dostrzegłem Terrance’a, otulonego śnieżnobiałą kołdrą, na której dostrzegłem ciemne, wilgotne ślady naszych kilku niemych rozmów.

Przetarłem oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech. Spojrzałem w niebieskie tęczówki, krzyżując przy tym ręce na piersi. Nie miałem nic na swoją obronę.

\- Mógłbyś się od niego wiele nauczyć. - Odparłem, wymownie ocierając kciukiem kącik moich ust.

Widziałem, jak jego palce zaciskają się w pięść. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, w którym momencie jego dłoń boleśnie spotka się z moją twarzą, ale w tym stanie i tak moje ciało przestało odczuwać _cokolwiek_. Dostrzegłem w jego oczach nową, nieznaną mi dotąd emocję; gorycz pomieszaną z frustracją, jakiej zapewne sam nigdy nie doświadczyłem.

Adam spotkał swojego tancerza w moim pokoju w dwukrotnie. Gdyby był bardziej dociekliwy, zastałby nas również w poniedziałek tuż przed koncertem oraz w nocy, którą miałem spędzać z dawnym przyjacielem. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie zaczyna się granica zdrady. Przecież wielokrotnie dzieliliśmy łóżko z innymi osobami i nie stanowiło to dla żadnego z nas problemu. Sądzę, jednak, że zazdrość i wściekłość Adama miała swoje źródło w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Nie byłem asertywny. Zbyt łatwo ulegałem złym wpływom. A uzależnienia czarnoskórego tancerza były o wiele bardziej zgubne niż te, w które nieświadomie wciągnął mnie Lambert.

Jego usta naparły na moje, scałowując cudzy smak. Odsunął się momentalnie, zaciskając powieki. Skrył za nimi cały żal i łzy, które ku mojemu zaskoczeniu potrafił powstrzymać. Ja już dawno bym się złamał.

Nie wiem, co chciał mi przekazać. Że się zmieniłem, sukcesywnie oddalałem, nie mogąc znieść całej presji związanej z nagłą karierą i życiem pomiędzy obcymi łóżkami? Że wybrałem drogę, która wiodła mnie ku przepaści? Że niedługo po tym incydencie padałem na kolana, by dostać choć gram kokainy, której miałem nigdy nie spróbować? Mógłby wspomnieć również o moim dziecku, gdybym tylko zdobył się na odwagę i podjął z nim chociaż jedną, szczerą rozmowę.

\- Odwieź mnie do szpitala. - Powiedziałem, gdy zobaczyłem, że zaczyna zmierzać w stronę drzwi. Musiałem go zatrzymać - Fatalnie się czuję.

 

Nie wiem, jak znalazłem się w aucie. Pamiętam jedynie nużący dźwięk, jak wydawała nawigacja.

_Ograniczenie do trzydziestu pięciu mili na godzinę. Zwolnij._

\- Jesteś tak cholernie niesprawiedliwy. - Rzekł, a ja słyszałem zmienioną barwę jego głosu.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie wiem, czy w tamtym momencie kochałem go tak mocno, jak dziś. Patrzyłem, jak jego dłonie coraz mocniej zaciskają się wokół kierownicy, a knykcie zaczynają blednąć.

\- Przepraszam. - Słowo wyrwało się z moich ust, choć nie spodziewałem się, że wiem czym jest poczucie winy. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od profilu jego twarzy, która chowała się w cieniu, gdy pokonywaliśmy dystans między oddalonymi od siebie latarniami.

Jego wzrok został zamglony łzami, które tej nocy szkliły jego oczy zbyt wiele razy. Musiał pominąć znak określający zakaz wjazdu, gdyż znaleźliśmy się na drodze jednokierunkowej. Pamiętam jak oślepiające reflektory zaczęły niebezpiecznie się zbliżać, a barierki ustawione po dwóch stronach drogi nie pozwoliły nam ratować się choćby zjazdem do rowu. Nie powinienem pozwolić mu prowadzić w takim stanie. W stanie, do którego sam go doprowadziłem.

 

Obudziłem się po tygodniu i czułem ból niemal każdej kości w moim ciele. Nie byłem w stanie połączyć wszystkich faktów, jednak byłem przekonany, że znalazłem się w niebezpieczeństwie wraz z Adamem. Poderwałem się z łóżka, krzycząc jego imię. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak przerażony; ból rozlał się po moich żebrach, kiedy spróbowałem stanąć na nogach.

 

***

 

Nasza trasa koncertowa została przerwana z dnia na dzień. Unikałem mediów jak ognia, bojąc się fali krytyki, która miała na nas spłynąć lada moment. Przez kolejne trzy dni próbowałem namówić Adama na jedno, choćby krótkie spotkanie, które pozwoliłoby mi ukoić skołatane nerwy. Uporczywie powtarzał, że to dla niego zbyt wiele, że jest już zmęczony i nie ma siły ze mną walczyć. Zaraz… czy walczyć o mnie? Nie pamiętam. Właściwie jedno nie wyklucza drugiego.

Czułem suchość w gardle, rozpierający moją klatkę piersiową ból oraz pieczenie pod powiekami. Moje dłonie drżały, niezdolne do pochwycenia przedmiotu cięższego niż kubek herbaty. Wmawiałem sobie, że to skutek odstawienia używek, którymi karmiłem się każdego dnia. Nie potrafiłem przyznać, że za sprawą moich wszystkich fizycznych ułomności stoi odejście człowieka, bez którego nie potrafiłem normalnie funkcjonować.

W poniedziałek wieczorem, kiedy wracałem ze sklepu z nową paczką papierosów, zauważyłem na telefonie nową wiadomość wysłaną z jego prywatnego numeru telefonu. Poczułem, jak treść mojego żołądka niebezpiecznie przesuwa się ku górze, gdy ujrzałem ilość tekstu wysłanego pod mój adres. Nim zdążyłem ją przeczytać, wybrałem numer telefonu, który znałem na pamięć. Tym razem odebrał. Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

\- Odpuść, Tommy.

Ton jego głosu brzmiał dziwnie obco. Wyrpany był ze wszystkich emocji, które nadawały jego głosowi dźwięczności. Zacisnąłem powieki, próbując przypomnieć sobie wyraz jego twarzy. Jak na złość, wszystkie wspomnienia wiązałem z dniem, w którym go zawiodłem.

\- Adam, potrzebuję cię.

Pomiędzy nami zapadła długa cisza, którą przerwał mój cichy, żałosny szloch. Uderzyłem czołem o mur, przy którym się zatrzymałem. Zniknąłem w mroku ulicy, chcąc uniknąć wzroku zaciekawionych przechodniów.

\- Nie mogę być za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

Wiem, co chciał mi przekazać. Byłem nic nieznaczącym, obojętnym pierwiastkiem, który w połączeniu z jego osobą wytwarzał toksyczną substancję. Przestałem liczyć dni, które mogły być moimi ostatnimi.

\- To nie tak miało wyglądać. - Wyszeptałem bardziej do siebie niż do niego, biorąc głęboki oddech. Tak bardzo brakowało mi jego silnych ramion, zamykających moje drobne ciało w swoich objęciach. Brakowało mi powtarzanego jak mantrę “już wszystko będzie dobrze”. Nie wiem, jak mogłem przegapić moment, w którym moje szczęście miało szansę na ocalenie.

\- Oddalam cię z zespołu. Oczywiście dostaniesz zapłatę za ostatnie cztery miesiące kontraktu.

Moja pięść boleśnie zderzyła się ze ścianą, zostawiając na niej rubinowy ślad, którego w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegłem.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! - Wykrzyczałem, czując coraz większą bezsilność. Gdyby Adam był w mojej obecności, rzuciłbym się na niego, pragnąc rozszarpać jego ciało na strzępy.

 

_Kim… czym ja się, do cholery, stałem?_

 

\- Wszystkie formalności załatw z managerem. Ja wysiadam, Tommy. Nie spodziewałem się takiego końca, ale to najlepszy koniec ze wszystkich możliwych, na jakie obecnie nas stać.

Zacisnąłem powieki, osuwając się wzdłuż zawilgoconego muru.

\- Pozwól mi się zobaczyć. - Wyszeptałem, uporczywie przywołując w pamięci jego uśmiech

\- Kiedy będziesz na to gotowy

\- Adam…

\- Potrzebujemy ludzi, którzy będą nas kochać i których my pokochamy. Tommy, ty i ja jesteśmy od siebie uzależnieni. I to nie jest dobre dla żadnego z nas.

Wiem, jak niezdrowe były moje uczucia. W słowach Adama kryło się ziarno prawdy. Nie potrafiłem żyć z nim, ale nie potrafiłem również budzić się nowego dnia, wiedząc, że więcej go nie zobaczę. Już dawno przestałem snuć marzenia, w których ponownie spotykamy się na South Fork.

 

***

 

\- Jak mogłeś?! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! - Krzyczałem, odbijajac dłonie od ścian, pomiędzy którymi chodziłem coraz szybszym krokiem. Chwyciłem stojący na komodzie wazon pełen suszonych kwiatów i cisnąłem nim w stronę Adama, który nie drgnął z miejsca. Chybiłem. Obraz przed moimi oczami dublował się i rozmazywał.

\- Usiądź. Porozmawiamy. - Jego spokojny ton doprowadzał mnie do furii. W dłoniach trzymał dokumenty, które bez mojego podpisu nadal zachowywały tę samą wartość.

\- Po co przyszedłeś? - Warknąłem w jego kierunku, zatrzymując się na moment. Podciągnąłem za długie rękawy mojej bluzy, wpatrując się w jego twarz, która nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

Patrzył na mnie i ta chwila zdawała się nie kończyć. Zrobił krok w moją stronę. Drugi był śmielszy. Wypuścił papiery z rąk, po czym ujął w dłonie moją twarz. Zimny kolor zderzył się z moim brązem, który pociemniał, gdy jego wargi zetknęły się z moimi.

\- Chciałem się z tobą pożegnać.

Czułem się bezsilny. Całe szczęście przelewało się przez moje palce, a ja nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić. Zacisnąłem palce wokół jego nadgarstków, nie pozwalając im odsunąć się od mojego ciała. Ciepło, które od niego biło wystarczało mi, żebym poczuł w swoim sercu choć cień pozytywnych uczuć.

\- Spraw, żebym cię zapamiętał.

Tuż po chwili znalazłem się na blacie, próbując walczyć z jego silnym językiem, który napędzał nasze chaotyczne pocałunki. Próbowałem nagrać w pamięci każdy z obrazów, który stawał przed moimi oczami. Wiedziałem, że te wspomnienia będą mi towarzyszyć podczas wszystkich samotnych nocy, na które już dawno zostałem skazany. Teraz czekałem jedynie na prawomocny wyrok, który miał zamknąć naszą przeszłość w anonimowych aktach.

 

***

 

Dorzucił kilka ostatnich centów do starej, metalowej skrzynki. Wziął głęboki oddech, stukając słuchawką w swoją skroń. Uśmiechnął się smutno, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że Sophiane i tak nie jest w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy. Wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, orientując się, że jest całkiem pusta.

\- To nasza ostatnia minuta.

\- Cóż, nie była to baśń, jakiej się spodziewałam. - Rozbrzmiał ton kobiecego głosu, przerwany dźwiękiem elektrycznego dzwonka po jej stronie - Dowiem się chociaż kto jest jej autorem?

Tommy przygryzł wewenętrzną stronę policzka, śledząc wzrokiem przejeżdżające przez opustoszałą ulicę auto.

\- Tommy. Jestem Tommy Joe Ratliff.

W tej samej chwili połączenie zostało zerwane. Słuchawka wyślizgnęła się z jego dłoni, uderzając w szklaną szybę, zostawiając na niej popękaną sieć. Przez chwilę łudził się, że głos nieznanej kobiety był podobny do głosu brunetki o zielonych oczach. Może po prostu chciał słyszeć w jej głosie znajome podobieństwo?

 

Pusta butelka wypadła z jego dłoni, roznosząc echem dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, a on sam wytoczył się z ciasnej budki telefonicznej, szukając po omacku muru, o który mógł oprzeć swoje tracące siły ciało. Przetarł zmęczone oczy wierzchem dłoni, uciekając wzrokiem od mijającej go pary przechodniów. Tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przygasającą latarnię, nie czujac upływu mijającego czasu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując jak koliber zatrzepotał skrzydłami w jego piersi, gdy wspomniał kilka słów, które niegdyś zrzucił z ust Adama jednym, cichym parsknięciem śmiechu.

_Nie wiem, jak daleko zajdziemy, ale wierzę, że zdobędziemy szczyt, wyższy niż Mount Everest i będziemy z tego cholernie dumni. Obawiam się tylko lawiny. Mrozu. Białych bezbrzeży. Cholera, obawiam się wszystkiego, ale to ekscytująca wyprawa. Cieszę się, że chcesz mi w niej towarzyszyć. Tommy, nigdy nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy jak dziś. Proszę, zamieszkaj ze mną tuż po zakończeniu trasy. Chcę budzić się przy tobie każdego dnia i robić te wszystkie nudne rzeczy, które robią zakochani._

Powolnym, nietrzeźwym krokiem ruszył w stronę miasta, gdzie pozostawił wszystkie swoje marzenia. Oddał swoje serce świergotom ptaków, rozpoczynających swój poranny koncert o wiele godzin za wcześnie.


End file.
